


Golden Hearted

by ApolloisSilent



Category: The Hollow (Netflix)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prince Adam, Rebel Kai, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloisSilent/pseuds/ApolloisSilent
Summary: Adam, prince of a peaceful kingdom and Mira, childhood friend and trusty companion meet a fleeing rebel fire user from a neighbouring Kingdom. They're left alone in the wilderness, unsure who to trust and being constantly hunted.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted, but The Hollows fandom is pretty quiet so why not eh? I though a fantasy AU would work for this show so fingers crossed you all enjoy, please let me know what you think! Feel free to even suggest storylines, cause I would hugely appreciate it!

Adam kicks his legs up onto the log, watching the camp fire crackle as the flames reach up to the night sky. He cocks his head to look at Mira, she’s feeding their horses, running gentle hands down the manes as she whispers encouragement. They’ve been hunting for the past three days. Long strenuous days, but Adam knows the work will be worth it. They had settled down in a small, mossy clearing for the night, setting up camp wistfully, with little haste or effort. 

“Alright there, Adam? You’re staring,” Mira grins, clicking her fingers to snap his attention back to her.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Adam hums. He shifts so he’s sat up, “Just thinking.”  
“What about? All those prince responsibilities catching up on you?” She chuckles, rolling her eyes.  
“I ignore all that crap the moment we get out of castle grounds” Adam grins.  
“Real responsible, your majesty,” Mira counters sarcastically. She leaves the two stallions and comes to sit next to Adam. They pause briefly and Mira glances at the sleigh of hunted food they had gathered over the past few days. “We should have enough to feed the slums by tomorrow, we should star making our way back in the morning.”  
“Great.” Adam smiles.

An hour or so passes sluggishly, Mira is sat cooking their evening meal as Adam is setting up the tent for the night. The camp is lit only by the candles they had hung from the surrounding forest trees. An orange, dewy glow lighting up the area in a warm dew.  
A hooting owl swoops down and lands next to Mira, it’s hooting and cawing in a crazed manner. It’s sudden appearance startles the both of them, but, as they realise it’s just a bird, the two are at ease.  
“Hey, shhhh, what’s wrong?” Mira says calmly, rubbing the back of its head. Adam pauses hammering a peg into the ground and turns to watch Mira comfort the concerned bird. She nods along intently as the owl lets out of string of noises. Coming to stand next to Mira, Adam watches as she assures the owl in a soft, quiet voice.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“There’s a fire, down by the lake, her nest is too close to the fire,” Mira says, panic flaring in her eyes, “we need to help her!”  
Adam nods, grabbing his sword from the tent and nods at Mira. Her compassion and spirit has always been a huge part of her, even from a young age. He admires her greatly, her power and her softness, and the way it mixes together in harmony.  
“Should we take the horses?” Adam asks.  
“No, the lake is close enough by foot, there’s no point,” Mira says confidently, “Come on!”

They follow the large bird through the forestry until smoke starts to cloud the area. As they get closer, the smoke becomes thicker and darker, masking any hint of green in a blackish hell. Yet, beneath the smoke is where the true hell lies, it possible to see the lapping bright flames eating at the surrounding nature. The heat is intense, it’s almost choking in a way.  
“Woah,” Adam gawks, waving a hand in front of his face in an attempt to fan the smoke away, “This is insane!”  
Fighting through the smoke and fumes, they find themselves in a clearing at the edge of the lake. Mira calls for the owl to show them where her nest is. Her voice is muffled beneath the fabric of her shirt as she tries to create a mask of sorts to fend away the smoke. The magnificent bird leads them towards an old oak brank, perhaps ten feet off the ground.

Adam leaps into action almost immediately, clambering up the tree, which luckily hadn’t yet caught fire. With his strength, he’s up within seconds and gently piling the owlets into his hood one by one until he has them all tucked away safely. Chirping and crying out, the owlets nestle themselves in the hood of Adam’s cape. He climbs back down, and Mira picks them from Adam’s hood instantly, cradling them in her arms like a mother.  
“We should get these backs to the camp,” Mira says, “We could set them up in a tree nearby.”  
“Good plan,” Adam nods, “But what about this fire? It’s going to tear this entire forest down!” He states. Mira sighs, sincere sadness swirling in her eyes.  
“One thing at a time, let’s get these babies to safety.” Mira utters, glancing nervously at the flames as they light up the surrounding area. 

However, as they turn to leave, they hear a strangled cry. It’s loud, human, but bordering on animalistic from sheer fear. Adam swallows hard and glances at Mira.  
“Someone’s in trouble,” Adam utters.  
“Go, I’ll come back as soon as I get them out of harm,” Mira assures him, “and don’t die!” She calls back jokingly, running through the smoke and disappearing into the night.  
There’s another cry and Adam dashes in the direction of the call. Through the haze of smoke, there’s three, battling, figures. Two guys, full armour warriors attacking, a third, younger guy. The third one immediately catches Adam’s attention. His movements are swift, he’s dressed in lower class rags and decorated in what looks like red paint. It’s smeared on his face and exposed arms; the patterns are almost tribal and stand out against his pale skin.  
Despite his skill, it’s clearly an unfair fight. The armour-clad warrior swings a huge battle axe at the guy, who in turn rolls out the way just in time.

As he does so, two bursts of fire come barrelling from his palms, attacking both warriors at the same time. The inferno is so intense and bright, it’s terrifying in a way, but equally impressive. That’s how the fire started. Flames attack the two warriors, sending them crashing against the nearby oaks. They’re out cold, unmoving as they slump against the trunks.  
The fire user is panting heavily, staring at the two warriors and making sure they’re completely still. Finally, he straightens himself up and stretches his palms out. He moves his hands steadily and controls the fire, lifting it from the trees and shrubbery and sending it hurdling into the lake. It leaves charcoal darkness in its place.  
Adam is in awe at his abilities. Him and Mira are both blessed with abilities themselves, but the destructiveness of this ability is insane.  
The fire is almost completely gone as the stranger cleans up his own, fiery, mess. He’s humming as he does so, a soft tune carrying to Adams ears as he watches him in silence. He turns on his heel to carry on putting out the fire and, in that moment, makes eye contact with Adam. 

They stare at each other, unsure of what to do. Adam’s hand is resting on his sword, the fire user’s eyes spot the weapon and panic seems to take a hold of him. He throws his hands up and fire consumes his fists. In the moment, Adam doesn’t know if he’s a friend or foe and quickly raises his sword. They pounce at one another, dodging attacks and attempting to pin one another. The stranger sends a flurry of fire at Adams sword, sending it flying backwards as it lands in the lake. Adam curses under his breath, realising he’ll have to turn to his fists. They punch, kick and tackle one another until Adam is on top of the other, holding him down. 

“I’m not trying to hurt you!” Adam says sternly.  
“Yeah right! You’re with the Queens guard, right?!” The kid squeals, trying to twist from underneath him. There’s a harshness in his voice, but it’s tinged with dread. Adam pauses and stares down at the fiery teenager.  
“Queen’s guard?”  
“Yeah, asshole!” He snaps back.  
“This kingdom is ruled by the king,” Adam says, “You’ve crossed the border.”  
“Have I?”  
“Yeah buddy, were on the edge of the border.”  
“And you’re not going to kill me?” He asks.  
“No! God, no, why would I kill you?” Adam gasps, “Is that what they were-”  
“Don’t worry about it.” He brushes it off. Adam frowns but gets off him. Adam watches the stranger sits himself up, he’s in clear pain, wincing and trying to muffle his groans.  
“Are you okay?” Adam questions.  
“Pfffft, yeah of course! I’m a brick wall, nothing can hurt me!” He’s chuckling as he speaks. Adam catches on to his light-hearted joke and raises an eyebrow. For someone who’s just escaped an intense battle, he’s rather… flippant. 

Adam takes a moment to examine his features. Beneath the streaky tribal paint, there’s freckles. His nose is pointed, and from the slight crookedness of the bridge, must’ve been broken a few times before. Chalky red hair is plastered on his forehead, unkept and uncut. He’s… cute. Not that Adam would ever admit he thought that. But he’s not wrong. There’s a playful charm about, which seems completely alien to the fearful eyes he had seen earlier.

“I’m Adam” he says, as the two sit quietly, unsure what to do next. Adam doesn’t mention his prince status, just in case. He doesn’t know if he can trust him quite yet.  
“I’m Kai” the other says, half-grinning. There’s a pause of breath between them. Both worn and exhausted from battle, they don’t move.  
“ADAM!”


	2. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this! Thank you all so much for the huge amount of support, comments and kudos! You're all awesome!

“ADAM!”  
Adam cocks his head to look over at the source of the voice. Mira jogs over to them, bow held firmly in her hand. She raises an eyebrow at the stranger but switches her gaze to Adam.  
“There you are, I couldn’t find you through all this smoke,” Mira says, pointing her thumb to the still blazing fire.   
“Oh crap! Yeah, the fire!” Kai nods. His attention seems to be completely drawn away from Adam and Mira. With a huff, Kai attempt to stand up but before he even reaches his feet, he crumbles. Concern flashes through Adam, he’s quick to try and catch Kai, who’s gripping his side and panting. A stab wound.   
“You okay?” Adam frowns, sitting Kai up and holding his shoulder. Kai doesn’t reply at first. He gives a faint pained smile, but the fear is present in his eyes. Fear of serious injury, death perhaps.  
“I think one of those assholes nicked me,” Kai says lightly. Up close however, Adam can see the blood leaking through his shirt, even in the low light. It’s thick and crimson. 

Mira crouches next to them.  
“Adam, who is he?” Mira asks, not taking her eyes off of the stranger.  
“I’m Kai!” He grins, sticking out a blood lathered hand. Frowning, Mira pushes the hand away.   
“He was being attacked,” Adam says quickly, “But it’s fine now.” There’s a sudden, mutual agreement to not mention their fight. They hold each other’s gaze before Adam breaks away.   
“Mira, can we patch him up at the camp? We still have those potions, right?” Adam asks.   
“I’ll be gone as soon as you finish, I won’t stick around!” Kai assures her with a crooked grin.   
Sighing, she gives a final glance between the prince and Kai. It could be risky. They don’t even know this red haired boy, yet he’s being trusted around royalty…  
“Fine,” Mira hums, “But don’t try anything!” Kai throws his hands up in mock offence. Adam cringes at the blood that’s dripping down his wrists.  
“Gross,” He notes, “Right come on.”

They hoist Kai up between them as he mutters his thanks. His skin is warm, bordering on hot, as it brushes against Adams shoulder.   
“What about the fire?” Mira is still on high alert, she’s listening to the animal cries and squeals.   
“I got it,” Kai mumbles, he lifts his hand and with little effort lifts the flames from the woodland and into the neighbouring lake. Audibly gasping, Mira gawks at the sight of the fire user.   
“You’re…”  
“Yeah, cool right?!” Kai cuts across with a meek thumbs up.   
As the fire is thrown to the water with one hand, Adam can’t help but be in awe of the ability. Destructive powers have always been looked down upon, due to their strength, jealousy inducement and the fear they caused. Adam always found the more destructive abilities incredible, and Kai’s ability is no different. 

The forest fire has long since been extinguished and they had settled back at the camp. Deep in thought, Adam mulls over the days events as Mira tends to Kai. There’s a part of him that knows not to trust Kai. Everything about him is so… reserved, despite being such an outgoing personality. He was being attacked by royal guards after all! He could be a crazed criminal for all they know! But, his heart says otherwise. For some reason, Kai seems trustworthy. There’s something about the way he smiles and the fear during the heat of moment that made him seem less like an enemy, and more like a… victim. 

“Adam?”  
“Hmm?”  
“He’s asleep.” Adam glances up to see Kai slumped back on the log, clean bandages wrapped around the stab wound on his waist. Light snores escape his parted lips. “Should I wake him?” Mira adds.  
“Leave it for tonight, I doubt he’ll try and kill us.” Adam snorts.   
“He’s a fire user,” Mira notes, coming to sit next to Adam, “They’re pretty, uh, well…” Mira has never been one to hold a prejudice against people, especially due to their abilities. Yet, as she faced with a talented fire bender, Adam assumes her worst fears are surfacing.  
“Dangerous?” Adam suggests, “But he’s powerful too, and I think he’s harmless.”  
“He set half the forest on fire!” Mira argues, lowering her voice.  
“In self-defence” Adam counters.  
“Don’t blame me when you get assassinated” Mira winks, “You’re taking first watch since I had to deal with that bloody stab wound” She disappears into the tent after they both bid their goodnights.

Adam sits next to the fire pit in silence, poking it aimlessly with the tip of his sword and watching the embers spike up to the heavens. The sky is blanketed with silvery sequins on a navy backdrop, he should probably wake Mira up soon her watch, it’s been a few hours.   
The low sound of groaning is audible over the sputtering flames. Kai is twisting and rubbing his eyes drowsily. He blinks a few times, eyes settling on Adam before he seems to figure out where he is.  
“Alright?” Adam says in a low town.  
“Mhm,” Kai mumbles in a soft tone, pushing himself upwards, “Did I fall asleep?”  
“Yeah, buddy, you’ve been out for most the night” Adam notes, a panic seems to fuel Kai almost immediately and he’s trying to get up. He’s clearly struggling. “Woah! don’t move too much, you’re still hurt.”  
“I appreciate the help, I really do, but I need to keep moving,” Kai says, again trying to force his body to cooperate. Huffing, Adam gets up and makes his way to Kai, pushing him back so that he’s sat on the floor. “Seriously, man, I should probably get going.”  
Adam frowns at him and in return, Kai crosses his arms in a sulk.  
“You’re way too hurt to travel, especially alone at night, you’re staying, at least until the morning” Adam scolds.  
“So, you’re forcing me to stay the night?” Kai huffs, cockily raising an eyebrow, “This is kidnap you know!”  
“You’re hard work.”  
“Thanks.” Kai smirks, lowering himself. Adam settles next to him by the fire. 

Quiet crosses them, but the silence isn’t awkward like Adam’s used to. Usually, a hush means something bad, at least within royal courts, it’s a sign of disagreement or displeasure. But now, by the warmth of the fire, it’s nice. Relaxing in a way. Kai points a lazy finger at the camp fire and pushes the flames back and forth slowly, watching the animated flames dance to his beat.   
“Why’re you in such a rush anyway?” Adam questions.  
Kai pauses before he seems to settle on an answer before replying.  
“I need to get to the castle, to speak with the king.” Kai says, keeping minimal eye contact with Adam.  
“Does he know you’re coming?” Adam asks, tucking his knees under his chin and turning his head towards Kai. His face relaxes, and he lets out an almost bitter laugh.  
“No, this is kind of a sudden, last minute kind of trek,” Kai laughs, “I just hope he’s welcome to visitors.” He gives a smirk Adam, who in turn, softens his expression.   
Adam considers revealing his Prince status but worry makes him bite his tongue.

“Mira and I are royal hunters, maybe you’ll be better off coming with us,” Adam lies, “It’s a long trek, three days on horseback.”  
“I’ll be fine,” Kai chuckles cockily, “I’m more of a lone wolf.”   
“You had two guards trying to kill you,” Adam counters, Kai just shrugs, “You’re going to get yourself killed if you think you don’t need allies.” The paint on his cheeks crease as he smiles softly, his eyes fall back on the fire, but he doesn’t answer.  
Adam pats his shoulder and get up, heading to the tent to wake Mira. “But, think about it, okay?”  
“Pfffft, okay, I’ll think about it.”


	3. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, you all are amazing! I've had so much love and support for this it's insane! Thank you all so much!

Morning settles as the sun rises to the East and dewy clouds make their way across the sky. The sound of busy movement stirs Adam from his sleep, the clacking of metal and stomping hooves is a rhythmic awakening. Grumbling, he emerges from the tent to see Mira fussing around the camp as Kai sits next to the fire, engrossed as he ties and bends sticks. By the looks of it, he’s making a crutch. Adam raises his eyebrows in awe of the mechanical intelligence Kai keeps hidden.   
Feeling the eyes watching him, Kai glances upwards and gives Adam a toothy grin.

“Morning,” Kai hums, eyes falling back on the make-shift crutch on his lap.  
“Good Morning,” Adam says in return, “Made your mind up yet?”   
“I’ll come with you, but that’s just because I can’t beat up bad guys in this state” Kai snorts.  
“So, you need bodyguards,” Adam gives him a shit-eating grin, “I’m flattered.”  
Groaning, Kai doesn’t return an insult or snarky comment. The red paint on his face and arms is smudged and fading, the colour seeming far more faint under the early sunlight.

Adam feels a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Mira breaks his gaze away from Kai and gives him a smirk.  
“Look who finally woke up,” She comments, arms crossing over her chest, bracelets chiming against the metal breast plate. Her armour is subtle, blending into her lavender clothes seamlessly.  
“You could’ve woken me up, I would’ve helped out!” Adam stresses, noticing that the majority of the camp has been cleaned up and packed away.  
“I wouldn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep, your high-”   
“Shhhh!” Adam hisses over Mira’s sarcastic comment, she furrows her eyebrows but follows Adams eyes to Kai, who appears to be deep in thought, “Can I have a word with you, in the tent?”  
Mira nods slowly and follows Adam into the tent.

“What’s with the shushing, Adam?” Mira whispers once they’re inside the tent.  
“I told Kai were Royal Hunters, I didn’t know if it was safe to tell him I’m a prince.” Adam tells her quietly. “I also invited him to come with us, to the castle.”  
Mira stands still, processing Adam decisions.   
“I don’t think it was a good idea to have him come with us,” Mira tells him, “But, I’m so proud of you!” She grins, pinching his check mockingly.  
“What?”  
“You didn’t rush and tell a stranger such a huge detail! Awe, you’re growing up so fast, next you’ll be making adult decisions!” Mira chuckles, grinning with pride. Adam bats away her hand and frowns, but there’s a soft smile playing on his lips.  
“You’re the worst.” He laughs.  
“I know,” Mira smiles, “but, if you really think you can trust this guy to come with us, I’ll trust your instincts. Yeah?”  
“Thank you, Mira!” He pulls her into a strong hug, armour clattering awkwardly, they both laugh.  
“Just know, if he does try to pull anything funny, I won’t hesitate to make him pay,” Mira says. Her eyes hold a protectiveness that Adam understands deeply. Their friendship is strong, far stronger than anyone could imagine, and Adam knows that Mira strong enough to protect him, “And I would never let you forget it!” She adds with a wink. 

The sunrise purples and pinks soon morph into the azure blue sky, announcing that the day has started. By then, the trio are on their way. Kai is sat on the back of Adam’s horse, crutch slung over his shoulder with a vine belt and warm hands resting on Adam’s waist. He would hold tighter, since he’s afraid he might fall, but he doesn’t want to overstep any unspoken boundaries.   
He watches the forestry pass them by, everything seems so much… brighter in this kingdom. There’s so much life and beauty. It’s enchanting and foreign. He allows himself to fall into an awe-stricken silence, taking in such a vastly different environment.

They travel until the sun reaches the centre of the sky, midday. Kai watches as Mira leans down and whispers something to her stallion, in return, it huffs and shakes its mane. Talking to animals. Cool.  
“They’re tired, we should rest for a bit,” Mira tells them both, lifting herself off of her horse, “We could do with something to eat.”  
Adam nods and jumps off his horse. Hesitating, Kai swings his leg over and prepares to lower himself, half-afraid he might hit the ground and collapse due to his injury. Reaching for his crutch, he wonders if it’ll soften the drop.  
“Need some help?” Adam has a smile resting softly on his lips as he reaches up to help Kai. Uncertainty rushes through him, he doesn’t want to be weak. Not in front of strangers who seem to underestimate him. Yet… he knows his limits.   
He takes Adams arm as he mumbles his thanks, leaning on Adam as he lowers himself. The sudden pressure shoots through his veins and he grimaces before he can stop himself. “Woah, you alright?”  
“Dandy” Kai says, a glint of humour in his eye. Adam steadies him, and Kai can feel how cold his hands are against his skin. Goosebumps rise on his skin, which is unusual, since he’s never cold. He shrugs away the feeling as Adam lets go and gives a firm smile.

Mira pulls a skewer from one of the rucksack, as well as a cloth wrapped meat.  
“Hope you like fish,” She says, “Can you collect some sticks and leaves for the fire, Adam?”  
“Just get a log,” Kai says instead, Mira gives him a confused glance, “I’ll keep it burning, it’d waste time to collect a bunch of sticks.” Silence passes through the trio, the two surprised that a foreign boy would be so bold to suggest anything out of the usual.   
“Okay, I’ll do that…” Adam notes, removing himself from the situation as quick as he can and slipping away into the shrubbery.   
More silence rises. Not the warm kind that Kai felt with Adam, it isn’t comfortable or welcoming. It’s loud. Deafening even.   
Mira’s eyes dance between Kai and the fish she’s currently cutting up. He’s strange looking, he looks feral almost. His powers are more destructive than most could fathom, and she witnessed its vigour first hand when the forest was up in flames. Yet, the way he talks is friendly. There’s pain in his eyes, she can see it, but it’s drowned by an outgoing optimism. 

“So, you talk to animals?” Kai asks, voice cracking at the social pressure. There’s a tiny flame dancing between his fingertips in one hand. “Just horses?”  
“No, all animals,” Mira explains, “I used to think it was pretty useless, but it comes in handy more than I thought it would.” She laughs.  
“That’s really cool.”  
“I can breathe under water too.”  
“Damn, how many powers do you have?!” Kai gawks. The flame extinguishes briefly but is soon reborn on his other hand.   
“Just two, it’s rare, but they’re both hereditary,” Mira smiles. She knows how lucky she is. She has two, non-controversial abilities that are useful in her everyday life, “Pyrokinesis, right?”  
“Pfffft, pyrokinesis?” Kai butchers it’s pronunciation, “that’s a fancy way to put it, it’s just fire.”   
Mira rolls her eyes, “Isn’t it, kind of… well…”  
“Looked down on? Yeah,” Kai hums, the small flame has died, instead, he just rubs his hands together, “I make it work.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I didn’t even realise I had a power until last year,” Kai chuckles, more to himself, but the lightness in his voice coaxes Mira to smile, “I set my bed on fire by accident.” He laughs.  
“You’re what, eighteen?”  
“Seventeen.”  
“And you didn’t even know?” Mira lets out a breathy laugh as she works on the food, “That’s crazy!” 

Adam had retrieved the log already, but when he saw Mira and Kai in conversation, he lingered in the shadows. Just to see how they act. They’re smiling and laughing about something Kai has said. It warms his heart and he doesn’t quite know why. Maybe it’s because Mira will trust Kai more, or because Kai is seeming less and less like a threat. He waits until their talk is over before he emerges from the treeline.

Little does he know, there are eyes. Further in the dark shadows. There are eyes.


	4. Running

They finish their meal with light-hearted conversation. Kai devours the food instantly but doesn’t ask for more, he’s so hungry but he knows his place. He’s lucky to even have food anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he steals quick glances at Adam. There’s a peacefulness within his expression as he rests.   
His peacefulness is disturbed however by a sack being thrown onto his lap by Mira. She gives him a grin.   
“Your turn to rewrap his wound,” Mira says, clicking her tongue, “Hopefully it’ll heal a lot quicker with the potions.” Adam just nods and unties the bag of medical supplies.  
Kai sits up and pulls his shirt off with a swift move. There’s red tribal markings smudged across his chest too, Adam quickly realises he’s staring and tears his eyes away. Kai can see Adam’s ears tinged with a soft blush.   
Kai personally finds the ruined markings embarrassing due to their messiness and decides that, as soon as he’s well enough, to repaint them.

Patches of red blood spot the bandages, but it shocks Kai anyway, he was expected a lot more blood. Stab wounds should bleed more than that, right?   
“It’s healing well,” Adam hums as he unwraps it but Kai is too in awe to speak. It’s healed so quickly.  
“Woah, how? Like, that’d take weeks to heal!” Kai gawks, hand hovering above the wound, too scared to touch. It hurts, yes, but it’s healing.   
“You don’t have healing serums where you’re from?” Adam questions, grabbing a small vial and dripping a few violet droplets on the scarring wound, it stings. Kai winces but doesn’t complain, “Mira put some on you last night, you were just out like a light.” Kai scratches the back of his head awkwardly and smiles. His other hand clenches around his shorts, attempting to swallow the pain.  
“I, uh, we don’t, not in my kingdom,” Kai says before turning to Mira, “Thank you.” Mira nods and continues packing away.   
Adam’s fingers are cold against his skin, like ice dancing along his hip as he dresses the wound accordingly. Kai is humming something under his breath, the beat is cheery and upbeat, in the hopes of ignoring the pain shooting through his skin every time the bandage is adjusted or tightened. 

Adam notices how Kai is grinning through the pain, refusing to admit that despite the fast-working serum, he’s still suffering. He contemplates whether or not to acknowledge it. Would it be weird to comfort a stranger?   
“It’ll heal soon,” Adam utters with a gentle smile, “In the next 48 hours at this rate. Once it scars over it won’t hurt as much.”  
“Thanks,” Kai mumbles, pulling his shirt back on, “You don’t have to do this, you know… helping me”  
“Don’t worry about it, yeah?” Adam says.

“NO ONE MOVE!” The shout is sudden and thunderous. So loud it rattles them both to their core. Instinctively, Adam pushes Kai behind him, shielding the injured.   
Stood at the edge of the treeline, a group of armoured men are gathered, the one who shouted holds Mira up by the scruff of her shirt. She’s fighting back like she has hell to pay, kicking and screaming with fierce intent. “No one move, and no one’ll be hurt, got it?”  
The men, maybe nine of them, are clad in a mix of second-hand armour and scruffy clothes. Adam recognises the used armour as the armour of the neighbouring kingdom; the one Kai’s attackers wore.   
Their attire screams Bandits. Outlaws. Vagabonds.   
A few of them begin rifling through their bags, untying the stallions and allowing them to run deep into the forest.

“What do you want?” Adam asks cautiously, eyes not moving from Mira’s determined expression. The main bandit, the one that holds Mira prisoner, scans the makeshift campsite.  
“All your gold,” He hums, “And him.” His grime covered finger falls on Kai. Kai glances nervously between Adam and the bandits, “There’s a hefty bounty on his ass.”  
“Kai?” Adam breathes out. Kai refuses to meet his gaze.  
“Sorry,” Kai whispers.   
Suddenly the entire treeline goes up in flames. An entire inferno forms in an instance. Men catch on fire, letting out strangled cries as they collapse onto the forest floor. It’s horrific. But Adam knows that they need to move now, in the window of panic. Mira is dropped as the chaos begins and she scrambles away from the fire. Adam grabs her arm and pulls her up, Kai is on his feet too, one hand on his wound and another stretched out in front of him.   
“Come on!” Adam reaches for Kai and pulls him further from the flames. The three ditch their bags and their belongings and run. They run and run, far away from the bandits and the fire. Panting hard, Kai can barely see through blurry eyes, but Adams arm is still wrapped around his wrist, leading him forwards. 

As the smell of smoke and the racket of screams die down, they finally allow themselves to slow to a holt. Adam scowls, gaze switching between the out-of-sight bandits and Kai. Watching Kai, he notices how his hands are trembling and his eyes are wide. He looks so scared.   
“I’m sorry,” Kai finally says, “I, I just hoped they wouldn’t try anything on foreign soil.”  
“Who the hell were they?” Mira crosses her arms across her chest. Kai scratches the back of his head.  
“They’re just bandits, I don’t know them though,” Kai utters out, scared to meet their eye, “I wouldn’t want to know them.”  
“Why would they-”   
Kai cuts Adams question off, “I should go, I shouldn’t have let you guys help me,” He looks over his shoulder, before looking back at them, “I’m sorry, I really am, but I need to go now.”   
“No,” Adam scowls, “We lost out hunting haul and our belongings, you’re telling us why.” His cold tone shocks both Mira and Adam himself.  
“I should go-”  
“Kai.”

Kai twirls his thumbs awkwardly trying to stop himself shaking, the adrenalin is still thick in his blood stream. He sucks in a deep breath and leans back against the tree, as if it’s the only thing holding him up.  
“I lead a rebellion group in my kingdom,” Kai admits, expression soft as he thinks back to his home, “The royalty there, the queen, has been slaughtering innocent people, anyone with a destructive or strong ability. She just kills them.”  
A pause of silence. Adam wonders if he should speak.  
“I wouldn’t come here unless I was desperate but most of them, they’re just kids, I don’t want them dead. I don’t want to die,” Kai traces the red paint on his forearm, “I came here for help, from your king.”  
“You want us to go to war with your kingdom?” Mira frowns.  
“No, god, no,” Kai throws his hands up, “Just to accept some refugees, or for your king to try reason with the queen. But, there’s no reason I should drag you two into this, so I’ll be on my way.”

Mira and Adam exchange a look. Adam feels a deep sympathy for him, the horrors he speak doesn’t surprise him. The fear and jealousy of better abilities has always been a weakness in politics and ethnics of every kingdom. It’s a horrid mix of hate that drives an unneeded prejudice. It’s awful and inhumane, but Adam has always known it was bound to happen. And that’s probably the worst thing; that he isn’t surprised and yet he is still clueless on a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and waiting for the next chapter! I've been on holiday (and got my phone pick-pocketed lol) so sorry this chapter took so long!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
